


Fight

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Old Friends, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor meets with an old friend concerning his joining a certain war.
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Fight

“So.” There was so much incrimination, judgment, and scorn in that single word. “What made you finally decide to join the fight?”

The man with no name compared the cold, soulless visage before him with the one that had pleaded with him many years ago, calling on their very friendship with desperation in her voice as she begged him to fight alongside their people.

“I finally realised there was no alternative.”

The explanation brought no change to her expression. “I heard your regeneration was voluntary.”

“In a manner of speaking. Are they telling stories about me now?”

“You know they always have, only I don’t know which ones are true anymore.” She wouldn’t quite look at him. This cold reception, if nothing else, told the man with no name that he was no longer the man he had once been.

He softened his voice. “You know me, Romana.”

One eyebrow arched over her icy gaze. “Do I? I’d always thought that the Doctor would help me when I asked him for it.”

“I couldn’t back then. It wasn’t because of you; I wasn’t the right man.”

“And now you are?” She looked him up and down as if seeing him for the first time.

He heaved a great sigh. “Sadly, yes. Bred for war; no better than a Dalek, really.” He straightened up and crossed his arms. “So, what do you need me to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight spoilers for Gallifrey: Time War below!
> 
> ****************************
> 
> It made me so sad that Romana took the Doctor's refusal to join the war personally and so this is kind of the result of that later on!


End file.
